


Pulled Apart (3 of 5)

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Prompst 42 through 60 of the Joss100 challenge.  Angst epic centering around Kaylee and her relationships





	Pulled Apart (3 of 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** spoilers for the series, takes place post OIS with no reguard for the movie. All character, ect, do not belong to me.

  
Author's notes: spoilers for the series, takes place post OIS with no reguard for the movie. All character, ect, do not belong to me.  


* * *

Pulled Apart (3 of 5)

## Pulled Apart (3 of 5)

54 Colorless 

Mal watched Kaylee as she stepped into the galley. She smiled at everyone and took a seat next to Jayne. A seat, Mal didn't miss, the merc had been saving for Mal's mechanic. She turned to tell Jayne something, something Mal couldn't hear. It didn't matter much what it was, it had made Kaylee smile and that was what was important. 

It wasn't as though his mechanic had been moping around, quiet the contrary. Kaylee was upset over what happened between her and Simon, there was no question about that; she was trying so hard not to let it disturb the peace of the ship. She and Simon both talked still, though it was strained. Everything about Kaylee though, all her smiles and her jokes... they were lacking something, some spirit. In time Mal knew Kaylee would bounce back. Now though she reminded him of a kid's coloring book. A beautiful picture to be sure, but it was only an outline of what it could be. Of what it was supposed to be. 

* * *

55 Colorful 

Jayne pressed the barbell up and set it onto the hooks before sitting up and grabbing a towel. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and froze for a minute. "What do you want?" he asked, standing up and starting off towards his bunk. 

"Oh uh...nothing. Just watchin' is all," Kaylee said with a shrug. She didn't move from her seat on the stairs, just watched him as he started to walk off. "Uh Jayne!" she called after him. Standing up and holding onto the rail. As Jayne turned to look at her, Kaylee spoke. "I wanted t'say I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" the big merc asked as he turned and took a couple steps towards her. 

"Sorry for cryin' on your shoulder like a big baby. I know it ain't your problem and I didn't mean t'put it on you like that," she said. 

"You mean when the doctor was being a piece of go se? Nah, don't worry 'bout it, Kaylee girl. Ain't your fault all that boy's got on his brains is his crazy sister. Tell you what, got any of that engine ale?" he asked. 

"Just made a fresh batch day before yesterday," she said, not seeing where alcohol was fitting in with her apologizing for blubbering all over him. 

"Why don't me and you have a couple drinks and just relax for a few? Get your mind off that doctor. How does that sound?" he asked. He crossed the distance between the two of them in a few slow strides and set one foot up on the first step of the stairs. 

"Sounds shiny," Kaylee said with a warm smile. "Think the Cap'n will get mad?" 

"Maybe. But ain't that part of the fun?" he asked with a wink. "Come on, pretty girl, let's go get us some drinks." He moved past her on the stairway and started his ascent. Kaylee paused and turned to watch him go up. 

"Aww, you think I'm pretty, Jayne?" she asked. He stopped and turned to look at her, smirking. 

"Something like that, Kaylee," he said. Color flooded her face, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as she shut her mouth and hurried up after Jayne. 

* * *

56 Black 

"Okay, so this is how the game goes. You say 'I never' and then you say something you ain't never did and if I've done it, then I take a drink. Then it's my turn and I say something I ain't never done and if you done it, then you drink. You got it?" Kaylee asked. 

"I told you, I played this game 'fore, Kaylee," Jayne said, a mite edgy. Kaylee just laughed and poured some of her ale into each of their cups. 

"I'll go first," she told him as she took her cup into her hands. "I've never....um....I've never kissed the Cap'n on the mouth," she said with a wide grin. Jayne practically pushed his cup away from himself. He looked disgusted at the thought and it made Kaylee giggle some more . "Your turn," she elbowed him. 

"Alrighty, I've never worn a dress," Jayne said. 

Kaylee took a drink and smiled at Jayne. "I've never killed a man." 

Jayne took a drink and watched her for a moment before her spoke. "I didn't ever go all moonbrained over some fancy doctor," he said. Kaylee glared at him only a moment before taking a swing from her cup and letting the liquid slide bitterly down her throat. 

"Alright, you gonna make this personal. I ain't never been with a whore," she said matter of factly. Jayne just laughed and took a couple of long gulps before setting his cup down and refilling it. When he did, he turned and looked at her, his hands turning the cup slowly on the table. 

"I ain't never been in love," he said. He watched her closely as she held the cup in her hands. After a moment, she pushed the cup away from her and looked up at Jayne purposefully. He nodded, then slowly lifted the cup up to his own lips. 

"Jayne, I didn't say, 'I never', why're you drinking?" she asked. 

"Cause maybe I was lying before," he said simply. 

"'Bout bein' in love?" she asked. 

"Maybe," Jayne said with a shrug. Kaylee chewed on her lip and tried to read his thoughts. Sometimes she wished she could read people like River did. Jayne had his poker face on. It was about as easy to see through as engine grease. Like this black veil that kept her from seeing what he was trying to say. 

* * *

57 White 

Kaylee felt her eyes lids growing heavy. She'd had more to drink than she'd anticipated, but she was okay still. She'd thought she was okay anyway. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard, but otherwise she was feeling just fine. Jayne had been telling her stories 'bout all kinds of things. To be perfectly honest she couldn't remember a one of them, but they had been funny. 

There had been an awkward moment between her and Jayne when he said he'd been in love before. She had tried to push him for answers, but he had only smiled at her and shook his head. She was more curious than ever to know just who he had been in love with, but he wasn't budging. She was too drunk to push him very far. 

"You alright, Kaylee?" Jayne asked. Kaylee had to shake her head and brought her thoughts back together, which was more difficult than one would think. "Shiny, Jayne....just shiny. You really think I'm pretty?" she asked, giving him a lopsided grin. 

"You still thinkin' on that?" he asked, finishing off his cup and setting it on the table. "I was just tryin' t'get a rise outta you." 

"I don't care. Think it's sweet you said it. Here let me get some more," Kaylee moved to stand up, the blood rushing to her head and causing all sorts of dots before her eyes. She stumbled back, giggling a little. Jayne rose and supported her some so she didn't fall down. 

"I think we've had enough, girl," he said gruffly, steadying her shoulders as she tried to take a step away from the table. 

"I'm tired anyhow," she told him with a lazy grin, her eyelids half closed. "You ever gonna tell me who it was you was in love with, Jayne?" she asked. 

"Maybe. But not tonight. Come on, let me help ya t'bed," he said, leading her out of the galley. Kaylee tripped and Jayne caught her. She smiled up and him and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Like my white knight," she whispered. 

* * *

58 Sunshine 

Kaylee reached up and threw her pillow at the comm, trying to ignore the captain s voice as it reverberated loudly against the walls of her bunk. She groaned and pulled her blankets up over her head. 

"Gorramit, Kaylee, I said I need you up in the engine room now. I ain't payin' you t'sleep," Mal snapped through the comm. 

"Why doesn't he go away?" Kaylee asked aloud, immediately regretting in. 

"Keep you're voice down, I'm sleeping," Jayne growled from the floor. 

His voice scared the crap out of her, making her scream and fall out of her bunk onto the floor next to Jayne. 

Her bunk door popped open and Mal jumped down the ladder. He looked around anxiously, his eyes narrowing on the two of them on the ground. "What the hell is going on here?" Mal asked. 

"Guess I'm not gonna get sleep anytime soon," Jayne grumbled, sitting up and nodding over at Mal. 

"That ain't answerin' my question," Mal said. If Mal was any more impatient, Kaylee thought he might have been tapping his foot. She really didn't have an answer for why Jayne was on her bunk floor. Everything from the night before was sorta fuzzy. 

"Uh...." 

"Don't worry, Mal. Ain't nothin' happened. Kaylee had a little too much to drink, I was worried about her throwin' up when she was sleepin', so I slept on the floor. Now she's awake(,) I can go to my bunk." He stood up and tossed the blanket onto Kaylee's bed before pushing past a slightly stunned Mal and climbing up the ladder and out of Kaylee's bunk. 

Mal's gaze followed Jayne out of the bunk before returning his eyes to Kaylee. "That true?" he asked. 

"Not so loud, Cap'n," she said softly as she pushed herself off the ground and stood up. "Me and Jayne was drinkin' last night and everything is sorta hazy." Mal crossed his arm over his chest and nodded slowly. 

"Get some coffee, try and sober up. Take an inventory of everything we need in the engine room. We'll be planet side in about two hours. You and Wash are going out once we land." 

"It day time there?" Kaylee asked, rubbing her aching head. 

"Sure is. It's nice and bright and sun shiny, hope you're ready." 

* * *

59 Puppet 

"I've got a secret," River said, her feet kicking lightly as she sat on the infirmary bed. Simon didn't look at her, he was too busy measuring some medicine he was planning on injecting her with. "Don't you want to know my secret, Simon?" 

"Perhaps secrets are meant to be kept that way," Simon said, setting the medicine down on the counter and turning towards her. 

"It's about Kaylee," River said in a sing song voice. She smirked when Simon faltered for a moment. He wanted to know, she knew he wanted to know. 

"Oh?" he asked. She smiled at the way he tried to be casual about it. 

"And I'll tell you, but under one condition." She pulled her feet up, drawing her knees to her chest and waiting for Simon to take the bait. 

"And what would that condition be?" Simon asked, gently taking her arm and swabbing the spot where he intended to inject the medication. 

"You have to do everything I ask for the whole day. Like my puppet. I say jump and you jump." 

"And why would I do that?" Simon asked, administering the medicine to her as she spoke. 

"Because it's about Kaylee and Jayne and Kaylee's bunk," River said matter of factly. Simon swallowed hard and looked up at River for the first time since the announcement of the secret. 

"When you say day, do you mean twenty-four hours?" he asked. River nodded. "I'm going to hate myself for this later..." he mumbled. 

* * *

60 Birthday 

"Why are you so grumpy, Jayne?" Kaylee asked, skipping after the mercenary as they headed for town. 

"Cause we was supposed t'be here yesterday," Jayne said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

"So?" 

"What do you mean so? You asked why I'm grumpy an' I told you," Jayne snapped. 

"Is Mal still on your case 'bout you being in my room that morning or something?" Kaylee asked, hopping in front of him and walking backwards as they headed for town. 

"No, that ain't it Kaylee," Jayne said. He sighed and stopped walking. She stopped as well. "So you're mad 'cause we landed a day late?" Kaylee crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. 

"Yeah," Jayne said. 

"An' why was getting here yesterday so important?" Kaylee asked, pressing her finger into his chest. 

"Gorramit, Kaylee, 'cause yesterday was my birthday, you happy?" he asked. Jayne moved past her and kept on walking. Kaylee turned and watched him go for a moment before it finally sunk it. 

"Jayne! Why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, running to catch up with him. 

"Cause all I wanted was t'get a drink and a whore and just have a little fun off ship? Still plan on doin' that, really not sure why you tagged along," Jayne said. Kaylee shrugged and fell into step with him. 

"'Cause I didn't wanna be stuck on the ship an' Cap'n said I couldn't come t'town by myself. Maybe I'll get a drink and a whore myself. Ain't my birthday, might be fun though," Kaylee said with a big smile. 

"Big ol' birthday celebration?" Jayne asked with a snort. 

"Yes!" Kaylee said enthusiastically. 

"Don't think we're gonna be able t'find you a guy whore who services womenfolk," Jayne said, smirking. 

"Well how about just a drink then?" Kaylee offered. 

"One drink and I'm cutting you off. Mal'll kill me I get you plastered again," he said. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Pulled Apart (3 of 5)**   
Author:   **Meimei**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  **het**  |  **12k**  |  **05/07/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Kaylee/Jayne   
Summary:  Prompst 42 through 60 of the Joss100 challenge. Angst epic centering around Kaylee and her relationships   
Notes:  spoilers for the series, takes place post OIS with no reguard for the movie. All character, ect, do not belong to me.   
Sequel to:  Pulled Apart (2 of 5)   
  



End file.
